Truth or Dare
by twilightluv2013
Summary: What happens when the Cullen Family plays Truth or Dare. Read and see
1. Truth or Dare

_**a/n: these characters belong to the beloved Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**This is a one shot. But i warn you. some naughty things are being said from these characters. ENJOY. Oh and everybody is a vampire;including Bella.  
**_

_**BPOV  
**_

_I'm so fucking bored. I don't want to be cooped up in a house full of vampires, sitting and watching Emmett yell at the tv screen._ At least it's not a total wast, because I am sitting with my loving husband;Edward. So i open my shield and let Edward read my mind.

_Edward, I'm bored. Let's go do **something.**_

Edward turned his head, and smiled that crooked smile that made me want to jump his bones. While Jasper was on the other side of the room staring at us, Alice was smiling. At the corner of my eye, I saw that Edward's smile was getting bigger and bigger, and for the first time in my life I actually wanted to know what Alice had seen.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare." Emmett yelled.

"Uhg, hell no." Rosalie screeched.

"Why not? It's going to be fun."Emmett said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, why not. It sounds fun." I said. Everyone was looking at me with surprised looks and I was wondering what they were thinking. God I wish I could read minds. Wait, no scratch that, I don't.

"Well,well,well, looks like little Bella is game. What about the rest of ya?" Emmett said

We were all sitting in a circle on the floor. We had to move some stuff, but that only took about a minute...maybe less.

"So here are the rules, well you already know the rules, but you don't know my rules." Emmett said while a huge grin was showing on his face, showing his dimples.

"Oh god." Edward yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Edward, and don't ruin it," Edward groaned," anyways before I was rudely interrupted, so here are my rules:

Rule#1: You can't say no to answering a truth question.

Rule#2: You can pick any person to do truth or dare on.

Rule#3:If any of you chicken out on a dare; including myself, you and your spouse can't fuck for 5 days. Each dare you don't do, they add up.

and finally Rule#4: If you break ANY these rules, you have to spend one whole day with Jacob and his pack." Emmett grinned mischievously.

"That shouldn't be hard." I said.

"Oh you just wait. It will." Emmett winked at me.

"So Bella you go first."Emmett said.

"Ok, Emmett, truth or dare?" Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"Well, let's see, DARE!" He yelled. Good thing Nessie's with Charlie or he for sure would've woken her up.

"I dare you to go streaking around the house, at human speed."

"Okay. I'ma get you back for that one."

Emmett went to the back door and stripped away every piece of clothing he had on.

"Here I go."

Edward and Jasper stayed back, while us women were looking out the windows watching Emmett run. It was the most hilarious thing ever. Emmett kept jumping around,doing cartwheels, and even twirling. He came back in with no clothes on, going to Rosalie for a hug.

"Dude put some clothes on." Edward said.

"Fine, fine. There is no fun in this house." Emmett grumbled.

Emmett came flashing back in (fully clothed) and announced that it was his turn.

"Jasper, truth or dare."

" Dare." Jasper said in his southern drawl.

"I dare you to eat that apple on the counter. Right down to the core."

"Ummm."

"Tick, tock, tick tock."

"Nope."

"Well that's 5 days of no sex for Alice and Jasper." Emmett booming voice filled the room.

"Alice. Truth or dare."

"Dare and I already know what you're going to ask me, and yes I will do it."

Alice walked over to Emmett, and reached up to pinch Emmett's cheek. Her hand drew back and slapped Emmett right on the side of his face.

"That was for the no sex rule." Alice skipped off giggling with everybody looking at her shocked, except for Edward; of course.

"Now that that's done, MY TURN!" she squealed.

"Bella, is it true that you have Edward's ringtone on your phone as Rihanna's song Cockiness?"

"Yes it is." I said without hesitation.

"Well just to be sure...Edward gimme your phone."

She called my phone from Edward's cell phone, and the song came on.

_Suck my cockiness, lick my persuasion_

_eat my words and then swallow your pride down, down  
_

_place my wants and needs over your resistance  
_

_and then you come around, you come around  
_

I pressed the end button on my phone before they could hear the rest of the song. Everybody, even Rosalie was staring at me. but the most amazing face was my husbands. Edward was all wide-eyed, and his mouth gaping open was funny as hell.

"What? I told you."I said with an innocent voice. "I don't feel like doing it this time. I'm gonna pass."

Emmett was about to say something but Alice said that wasn't in the rules. I really didn't care if I had to spend the whole day with Jake and his friends. I've been around them before so what does it matter?

"Emmett you can have mine."

"YES, payback. truth or dare Rosie."

"What. I thought you were gonna ask Bella."she said surprised.

"It has something to do with Bella."He said looking at me with that damn grin on his fucking face. I wish Alice could slap that right off of him.

"I dare you to kiss Bella for five minutes straight, oh and use tongue too."

"Okay." Rosalie said, like it wasn't a big deal. Which it really wasn't. Here goes nothing. Rosalie walked over and sat right between me and Edward. As soon as she sat down me and Rosalie were kissing.

_5 minutes later_

"Daaaamn." Emmett said.

I looked at everybody's faces while Rose was going back over to Emmett. Why is everybody so shocked today. Sheesh. You can tell that was a real big turn on for the guys, even Edward. You can literally smell the arousal in the air. But if you can't, you can also tell by the bulges in their pants. Goddamn, the Cullen men are...big.

"Looks like your plan backfired Emmett." I said casually, but inside I was jumping around like a 4-year-old, giddy with victory. Emmett shook his head of whatever he was thinking, because when I looked over at Edward, he was staring daggers at Emmett.

"Shall we move on or do you need another breather."Alice said, mainly to Emmett.

"Nope,were good."All the boys said.

"Well Eddie here hasn't gotten the chance to go yet so, Rosie would you do the honors?"Emmett asked.

"My pleasure. Edward, truth or dare."she asked.

"Don't call me Eddie, and truth."

"Is it true that you like Bella to be on top?"

_Lie Edward, lie,_ I thought to him.

"No, that is not true."

Emmett was just about to say something when Carlisle and Esme came in the house with Nessie at their side...and, Jacob?

"What's not true?" They both asked.

"Oh Carlisle,Esme, I have a question."

"Sure, what is it." Esme said, in her motherly voice.

"Do you like to play with toys."Emmett asked grinning, and then winked at them.

We all shouted "Emmet."

"What?"

Nessie said in her high soprano voice,"I like to play with toys."

**I might be posting a lot of one shots but, there totally worth it. Anyways, another story from ATwilight2012. Peace :)**


	2. Angry

**chapter 2**

**Bpov**

We all sat there staring at Nessie._ What the fuck has Emmett done? Did he really just ask Carlisle and Esme that, in front of my 2-year-old daughter.  
_Emmett is so going to pay.

"We know you like to play with toys. There some up in your room, why don't you go play with them?" I said.

Nessie went up stairs to her room. I know somebody is about to kill Emmett, and I want to, too.

"Emmett what the fuck is wrong with you?" Rosalie said.

"Sorry. I didn't know the child would say something. She doesn't even know what I'm talking about. No big deal."

I was so pent-up with rage, I saw red. I lunged at Emmett. Even though he dodged some of my punches, I got a few goods ones though. Damn Jasper had to calm me down. I hate that.

"Bella stop punching Emmett, even though we know he needs it." Jasper said in a calming voice.

Emmett got up and asked the same question. Carlisle and Esme just stood there. I went the kitchen to grab something to hit him with.

"Bella don't do it. He's not worth it." Alice said, apparently seeing what I was going to do. Carlisle and Esme walked up to their room, still in shock.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Emmett yelled.

"Shut the fuck up. I would keep my mouth shut if I were you." Rosalie told Emmett. Jacob walked in staring at us. I guess he went somewhere else while were..."talking".

"Hey. What you guys doing."Jacob said.

"Nothing. we _were_ playing truth or dare, until Emmett had to ruin it." I said.

"Well, can I play. There's nothing to do at the rez."

"I don't know Jake-"

"Bella, don't be such a party pooper, the more the merrier." Emmett clapped his hands, rubbing them together."Ok, let's get this party started."

"Jacob, you can go first since you're the new person." Emmett said.

" Ok, Bells, truth or dare?"

"Dare. You're not getting ANY information from me."

" I dare you to call Mike Newton, and tell him that you wanna fuck him."

"Are you crazy!" I've wanted to avoid him ever since I got married. Now that I'm a vampire, and I'm, like, beautiful, he'll go ballistic!

"So you're not doing the dare." Emmett asked. I didn't say anything, I was to mad to speak.

"Ok. That's enough information for me. Bella and Edward can't fuck for five days." Emmett said. Jake looked confused. He probably didn't know the rules. We didn't tell him the rules because none of them applied to him except rule # 1 and 2.

"Oh yeah. One of the rules, well my rules says that whoever doesn't do a dare can't fuck for 5 days. I didn't tell you the rules because none of them apply to you." Emmett said, looking at Jake's confused face.

"Oh."

That doesn't make me mad. Emmett said we can't fuck. That doesn't mean we can't do other things. _Edward don't be mad at me. I just don't feel like talking to Mike. I've wanted to avoid him as much as possible. Forgive me?_ I made the most innocent look I could muster.

"I could never be mad at you." Edward kissed my cheek. I felt all warm inside now. Damn Emmett.

"You two, break it up." Emmett chuckled and by the look on Edward's face, I could tell Edward wanted to rip him to pieces.

"Oh shut up. Ok _Emmett. _Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Ok. I dare you to go tell Carlisle and he's a big fat pussy!"

"BELLA SWAN!"Emmett yelled.

"Cullen. Bella Cullen." I corrected.

"I will not do that! They'll be more madder than they are!"

"OK. I guess you'll just lose your pussy."

"I don't have a pussy."

"Mmmhm."

Rosalie looked like she was about to faint. I wish somebody would take a picture and post that somewhere. It's hilarious.

**Epov **

I can't believe Bella just did that. She has made me the happiest man alive. Now I don't have to endure those awful, disgusting thoughts that they have _every single fucking night._

_Stupid Bella had to do that. _Emmett thought.

_Why couldn't Emmett go up there and say that. Everybody is always mad at Emmett;what's the difference? Now I can't fuck for 5 days. Damn Emmett. _Rosalie thought.

_We should go shopping since nobody can fuck for 5 days. _Alice thought.

_Bella is currently my favorite sibling right now. _Jasper thought. I'm so grateful Bella's in my life. She's made a big impact on me and my families lives." I don't know what you're grinning at, dog. You can't have sex for 5 more years; virgin."Emmett growled. Jacob's grin faded, he looked at me with a scared look. Well he should 'cause if he thinks he's even going near Renesmee when she's 7, he's got another thing coming. Bella was getting impatient, so I decided to break the ice.

"Are we gonna play the game or what?" I said.

"I don't even wanna play anymore." Emmett pouted, with his arms crossed.

"Aw, Emmett, don't be a party pooper." Bella mocked.

"Shut the fuck up Swan. Oops, I mean Cullen." Emmett grinned. Bella hated when he called her by her maiden name. She felt she was apart of the family, so she felt that we could at least call her Bella _Cullen. _Bella was furious.

**Bpov**

Emmett knew I hated when he called me Swan. If he wants to play; let's play.

"Nice one Emmett. To bad you couldn't come up with something better, but seeing your condition; I totally understand."

"What're you talking about Swan?" Emmett asked.

"You know; you being a pussy and all."

"You wanna fight? C'mon, let's fight; right now, right here!"

"Ok. You'll lose. If you can't even beat ' little ole Bella Swan ' in a arm wrestling match. How you gonna beat me in a fight."

"That was when you were a newborn." He argued.

"Newborn or not; I can beat you."

"Backyard. 1o minutes." he declared.

"Why can't it be 5, oh yeah, 'cause you're a pussy. Ok, 10 minutes."


	3. Fights,Victoria's Secret, and Jealousy

**chapter 3: Fights, Victoria's Secret, Jealousy, and Babymaking Talk**

**BPOV**

Emmett came out of the kitchen in 2 minutes. Rosalie was next to him, rubbing his arm to try to soothe him. It seems even in the comfort of Rosalie, Emmett couldn't seem to calm down. Men and their egos; so sad.

"Emmett made it back less than 10 minutes. Good job." I said tauntingly. My comment seemed to even make him furious. Emmett was breathing hard, his muscles flexing, his knuckles balled up into fists, his nose flaring, his whole body shaking. Jasper was staring at Emmett, trying to concentrate on calming him down.

"Emmett calm down." Rosalie said. His body stopped shaking. I guess it worked.

"OK. Let's go Bells. Let's see what you can do."Emmett said. I started walking towards the door when Emmett came up behind me and threw me out the window. Of course it was already open. Alice.

I rolled on the ground a little but I still landed on my feet;sorta. I landed in a crouch. staring at all the faces that looked at me with amused eyes. Emmett came own the stairs chuckling.

"You sure you wanna do this. You can back out now." He chuckled.

"Nope, I'm good and sneak attacks don't count."

"You gotta know what to expect when you're fighting."

"Oh, so you mean this." I dashed at Emmett trying to get a punch in but he quickly dodged it. He reached for my legs and flipped me over. Since I was on the ground, might as well take advantage of it. I sweeped my leg across the floor and Emmett dropped to the floor with a loud thud. He came at me at vampire speed. It was a good fight. I think Jasper was messing with his emotions a bit, because he'll be going full force then he'll be going half which is so unfair. After this fight, I am so getting Jasper back (if we're still playing truth or dare).

**0**o**0**o**0**o

"You put up a good fight. I see you still remember your training from when you were a newborn." Emmett said.

"Yeah, It came in handy."

"You guys still wanna play truth or dare, or do you wanna go out into the town?" Alice said in her little pixie voice.

"You already know the answer Alice."Edward said.

"Let's go!" Alice squeaked.

"I'll stay here with Ness." Jacob said.

"Ok bye."

I grabbed my leather jacket and Emmett looked at me like I was stupid. Edward must have seen my face and read Emmett's mind because he answered me question.

"Emmett thinks that it's really wierd that you're getting a jacket when you're already cold."

"Well, Emmett, I'm getting a jacket to keep up appearances."

"Why, everybody in town already thinks we're fucking weirdos anyway." Emmett said.

"Your point is."

"Forget it."

"Good."

We arrived at the mall because Alice said we needed some new clothes, and by "we" she meant me, Rosalie, and herself. The guys found a nearby bench to sit at. I tried to drag Edward along with me but Alice said I couldn't. I didn't feel like arguing with Alice so I complied. We arrived at Victoria's Secret; of course.

_"_Oh Bella I want you to try this on."

**EPOV**

I sat down at the bench thinking over the years, and how we've come so far. I would do anything to protect my family, my love, my Bella. Emmett interrupted me thoughts with his laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Dude, your wife is going into Victoria's Secret."

"So."

"You know she hates shopping, especially for girly stuff, so either Alice forced her or you've just been a very good boy." He said waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Emmett, shut up. I'm sure Alice probably dragged Bella in there."

"Sure she did." If Bella did go in there willingly, we will not be leaving our cottage from now until Nessie is like 6.

As the girls pulled away from us I see at the corner of my eye that Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were glaring at Bella as they walked into Victoria's Secret. She turned her head and saw me and the guys sitting on the bench.

_I wonder if Edward would be interested in something new. _She thought. I chuckled at her thought. Mike Newton was almost thinking the same thing. Then he saw us and brought Jessica with him. Of corse Emmett was finding this funny so he decided to but in and say something.

"What's up Stanley, Newton, back together again."

"Is it that obvious?" Jessica said.

"Well yes." I said, playing into their little game. Out of nowhere Bella comes and sits on my lap, giving me a rather heated kiss. Jessica just glares at us.

"Well ok, you two lovebirds, enough of that." Emmett says. _I was so close to getting him, why did Bella have to but in._ Jessica thought. I find it amusing how Mike and Jessica just won't give up, even after we married.

"So Bella, how's everything going, with being married and all that." Jessica said.

**BPOV**

We were walking out into the parking lot with an almost a trunk full of bags; I love vampire strength. When I got to my car I over heard Jessica flirting with Edward. I mean I knew Jess had a thing for Edward but I didn't knew she still liked him, and all also; we're fucking _married_. I looked to make sure that there were nobody in the parking lot except me, Rosalie, and Alice. I dashed to the door, then once I was inside walked at human speed to Edward. I sat down on his lap and gave him a very heated kiss, and I didn't care who saw.

"Well ok, you two lovebirds enough of that." Emmett says. I turned around and looked at Jessica with innocent eyes.

"So Bella how's the everything going, with the marriage and all that." That bitch had the _nerve_ to ask about my marriage when she was just flirting with my husband. If she wants to play a game; I'll play.

"Oh, nothing but me and Edward are planning on having children.", that hit her hard. She and Mike look stunned. Edward and the rest of the Cullen family just smiled. Emmett got this wicked smile and I knew that he knew I was intentionally trying to get Jessica back.

"Yeah it takes a lot of work." Edward says, obviously playing along too.

"Sure does. They haven't left their rooms in a month."Emmett said, playing along.

"We stopped by Victoria's Secret to see if that would help keep the babymaking juices flowing."Rosalie said.

"Well don't wear yourself out." Jessica said through clenched teeth. Jessica was fuming by this point, she tried to play it off and calm herself down. She's not doing a very good job at it.

"Oh Mike, I didn't know you were standing there, sorry." lie.

"It's fine. So Bella would you like to hang out with your old friends again? You know; me, Jess, Angela, Ben, possibly Lauren."

"Sure. If I'm not to busy." It would be nice to hang out with my friends, and when I mean friends, I'm taking about the ones who don't try to steal away people's husbands.

"Well bye." He said. I swear Mike is so...awkward. He needs a life.

"Well, well, well, look at Bella gettin' all jealous." Jasper said.

"She shouldn't have tried to flirt with Edward. It's also not my fault, that she is desperate for a guy. C'mon, she might as well right it all over her face." Edward whispered in my ear "_I like it when you get all jealous." _he growled.

"Hey now, enough of that. We still have more to do." Alice said playfully hitting my arm.

"Like what Alice, there's nothing to do in this little town of Forks." Emmett said.

"Yes there is. If you be creative." She just leaving everybody with a mysterious vibe.

"Edward do you know what we're doing?" He must've read her mind, so he's gotta know. Unless she's blocked him. I found out my answer because right before Edward could speak Alice yelled that Edward doesn't know. I guess I'll see what happens.

**a/n: sorry i posted so late. i've been busy lately and i was gonna do it over thanksgiving but i forgot my password. But now i remember it. a little hint of the next chapter to make up the loss of my lateness. hint: the denali's are giving the cullen's a little family visit ;)**


	4. The Denali's Come to Town- Diamonds

chapter** 4: The Denali's Come to Town/Diamonds**

**author note: i do not own twilight.**

**I got my inspiration for this chapter after watching the victoria's secret fashion show. **

**Rihanna:Diamonds**

**BPOV **

Home, sweet home. I finally get go to my cottage with Edward and Renesmee.

"Oh not today Bella." Alice said.

"Why not? I want to spend time with my baby. I never get to see her." I whined.

"Well if you stop fuckin' with Edward every damn night you might get to see her." Emmett said as he came into the house.

"Shut the fuck up Emmett. At least I respect the place I live in. You just tear yours down to the fucking ground."

"Well yeah. Hey look Tanya's at the door. Edward, get your ass down here."

"Shut up Emmett." Alice opened the door for Tanya since me and Emmett were fighting. Tanya came in followed by Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar.

"Hello Bella. Nice to see you again. Oh where's the baby?"Carmen said all at the same time.

"Hello Carmen. Nice to see you too, and the baby is with Jacob at the moment."

'Uhg, you mean that smelly _dog_." Tanya said.

"Yes."

"Where's Carlisle?"Eleazar asked.

"He's upstairs in his office."

"Thank you." Carmen followed Eleazar up the stairs. Edward came down and wrapped me in his arms and gave me a kiss on my cheek. _Edward your cousins are here. At least try to say hello._ I told him mentally. Edward let go of me and shifted to my left side facing Tanya and Kate with his right hand on my hip.

"Well you sure know how to make an entrance, don't you Edward."Kate said.

"On a rare occasion."

"Where's Garrett?" I asked.

"We left him back at home. We didn't want to risk anybody getting hurt. He's still new to animal blood."

"Hey, did'ya forget that I'm standing right here." Emmett said waving his hands in front of his face. We all looked at him then turned back to each other completely ignoring him. Alice came bounding down the stairs with a huge grin on her face.

"Come, all of you,we're about to start playing truth or dare again."

"What we are?" I asked. _Oh what a stupid question to ask. You know she's already seen it._

_"_Yes and I think you'll all love it." She grabbed Kate and Tanya's arms and practically dragged them to the backyard. Eight chairs arranged in a circle in the woods. Right beside a bush sat a cd player, speakers, and a microphone. I thought we were playing truth or dare, not musical chairs. Rosalie, Jasper came into the backyard with puzzled looks on their faces. I guess they didn't know what we were doing.

"So as you know we're playing truth or dare." Alice squeaked.

"Yeah,so." Emmett said.

"Well, Emmett, we're gonna post-pone that for a few minutes."

"What're we gonna do then?"

"Well I was watching the Victoria's Secret fashion show and I figured since our cousins were coming, I decided that we should have our own little fashion show."

"Is that why we were brought out here?" I asked.

"Yes, now suck it up. Boys, sit down. Bella, Rosalie, Kate, Tanya, come with me."

**EPOV**

A Victoria's Secret fashion show? Sweet Jesus kill me now.

_Rosie's 'bout to look fuck hot in some_ _belt._ Emmett thought.

_Alice is gonna be so- Edward get the fuck outta my head. Ah, these damn emotions._

I wonder what Bella's gonna wear. Knowing Alice it's gonna be super elaborate. I love it.

**BPOV**

Oh my gosh. I'm so scared, but I don't know why. _Suck it up Bella._ Deep breaths, deep break, wait I don't have to breath. Why am I so nervous? Alice had picked out a few songs that she discovered while on YouTube.

It's starting. Kate was up first. Alice turned on the stereo and music started playing.

_Shine bright like a diamond , shine bright like a diamond_

_find light in the beautiful sea, __I choose to be happy __you and I, you and I, we're like diamonds in the sky _

_you're a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstacy_

Next was Tanya.

_when you hold me, I'm alive, we're like diamonds in the sky_

_I knew that we'd become one right away, oh right away_

_At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays, I saw the life inside of you_

Next was Rosalie.

_So shine bright tonight, you and I, we're beautiful, like diamonds in the sky_

_Are to high, so alive, we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_shine bright like a diamond_

Next was Alice.

_Shine bright like a diamond, shine bright like a diamond, shine bright like a diamond_

_we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

Last was me. I was wearing a dark blue strapless bra that criss-crossed on my back;connected to my panties. Thigh high lace stockings with garter straps and dark blue 5in. heela to match. I walked up to the middle and started walking. The music relaxed me, so I just let it flow through me.

_shine bright like a diamond, shine bright like a diamond, shine bright like a diamond_

_we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

And as that last phrase was said; I walked off into the woods.

* * *

**author's note: I'm so sorry this is short but I promise you the next chapter will be longer. I just had to add the a little bit of Victoria's Secret to spice it up a little. I also added "Diamonds" because that song was stuck in my head and I've grown to love it. tip: shine bright like a diamond. I know this has nothing to do with the whole story but I promise you that you will get some truths,and what we love/adore; dares. REVIEW!**

**ATwilight2012 :)**


	5. ch5

chapter 5: Hey, aren't we supposed to be playing truth or dare**  
**

AN:I am so sorry that id did not post in the last month or two. I've been busy and when I decided to post another chapter I couldn't find my laptop. Enjoy.

* * *

EPOV

FUCK!

That was all I could say. She looked like...like...damn I can't even describe her. It's beyond anything. She's a goddess that was made especially for me. I looked up to the sky and mouthed, "Thank you God."

I was distracted from my stupor because Emmett with his loud-mouthed self yelled, "Fuck!" as well. His chair was about 5 feet behind him because he jumped out of his chair when their fashion show ended.

"Damn! You girls looked fucking hot!" he said. "Bella I didn't know that you had it in you. Damn, never thought you'd look that sexy. If I didn't have my Rosie, I would surely fuck you." Bella thanked Emmett for his _very inappropriate _comment he made to her, while she was walking into the house with Kate and Tanya to change. I growled when he said that and Jasper just laughed at me. Soon I began laughing to when he got hit in the back of the head.

"Shit, that hurt! What the fuck Rosie?" Emmett yelled.

"That's for saying that you would fuck Bella and not me," she said.

"I didn't even say that!"

While Emmett and Rosalie were arguing (as usual) about what he said Kate and Tanya came out from the house in their regular clothes. I looked past them to see Bella, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Bella's coming out in 3, 2, 1," Alice said. Of course she knew when- holy shit. Bella came down the stairs in different clothes, but these clothes were almost as sexy as the lingerie. She was wearing some black leggings, a short sleeved skin-tight shirt, and some blue flats. She walked over to me and pulled me down for a kiss.

"Hello husband," she said smiling.

"Hello, my beautiful wife." I was wondering why Bella had on different clothes.

"Baby."

"Yeah."

"Why do you have on different clothes?"

"Oh that is a funny, story do tell, or should I?" Alice said.

"Well I'd rather-" Bella was cut off by Alice.

"Well, while we were all changing somewhere in the woods," she explained, "we dumped our clothes wherever. After the show we went to to go find our clothes. Bella found her clothes covered in pee." Alice and everybody else started laughing. I tried to control myself, but it was so hard to. So I just let out a laugh that, if I was human, would make me pee. At the the thought of it, I laughed some more.

"Yeah, a deer just happened to stumble across my clothing and thought it was something it could pee on. Alice thought it was my fault for wearing those 'hideous clothes'."

"Well they were." Alice said.

"Hey, didn't Alice say that we were gonna play some truth or dare after your little dress-up time." Emmett said.

"Yes I did, and _you _didn't seem to think it was dress-up when you declared that you wanted to fuck Bella." Alice raised her eyebrow in a challenge. Emmett put his head down, clearly in defeat.

"Good, now let's go play," Alice squealed.

* * *

Everyone piled in the living room and sat in a circle, I guess.

"Okay. So you know the rules right."

"Yes, Alice, we know how to play truth or dare," Kate said.

"Ok. Since your our new guests, Tanya you can go first."

"Hmm. Oh, I know, I'm gonna pick Edward," Kate smiled deviously at me. She was blocking me from her mind so I couldn't read her mind.

"Dare."

"Just what I was hoping for." Kate clapped her hands together, then rubbed them. She put her index finger on her chin, tapping it, then a wide grin spread across her face. "I dare you to _kiss Tanya."_

Oh shit.

Bella is gonna kill me I do that. We looked at each other. My eyes filled with worry, hers are calmer than I expected.

_Don't worry about it Edward, I'm fine, but just so you know; you're not kissing my lips _ever_ again until you clean yours. _Bella thought to me.

I walked over to Tanya, I could feel all eyes on me, and I sat down next to her. I hesitated for a moment. Our faces were in very close proximity of each other. I overheard yelling "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!", followed by an, "Ow."

I ignored him. Just when we were about to kiss. I moved my head to the side and gave Tanya a kiss on the cheek. Of course the "over dramatic Emmett" had to make a comment about what I did. I have no regrets. Kate said she wanted a kiss, so I gave her a kiss. On the cheek. I felt Tanya shudder so I quickly pulled back.

_You're still gonna have to clean those lips._

Don't have to tell me twice.

"Edward, I meant a kiss on the lips." Kate whined.

'"Well I'm sorry," which I'm really not, "I didn't know," of course I did. I'm not stupid. "1:You didn't ask a specific question, and 2: I couldn't read your mind because you blocked me out."

"You're such a dickhead."

"I'm a _smart _dickhead."

"I thought Emmett was the dickhead since he only thinks with his dick." Bella said. Which is so true.

"Hey." Emmett whined.

"Shut up dickhead." Jasper said.

"Can we _please _get back to the game so we can stop talking about how Emmett only thinks with his dick." Rosalie angrily announced.

"You know you love it." Emmett purred.

"See?" Bella made a hand gesture toward Emmett.

"It's ok Bella, remember, they can't _fuck _for 5 days." Jasper said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Tanya asked.

"Well Emmett made these set of rules for us, and one of them is that if you chicken out of a dare, you or your mate can't 'fuck' for 5 days. The more dares you don't do, the more the days keep adding up." Alice explained.

"That is so _cruel." _Kate said.

"I know. I didn't mean for it to backfire though." Emmett said, his smile fading.

"Well it did. You dumbass." Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of his head, which is always replied by an owe from Emmett.

"So who can't 'fuck'?" Kate asked.

"All of us." Alice said.

"I couldn't do it. If I had a man, I would quit the game as soon as you explained the rules." Tanya said.

"This game just got a whole lot more interesting." Kate said.

Oh God, Jesus, whoever is up there, please help us.

* * *

AN:I will try to post maybe every other day. Next chapters gonna be great! At least I hope so.


End file.
